


The Court of Miracles

by Ineedmoresleep2468



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marinette is influential in the criminal underworld, Marinette runs a fashion company, Talia’s her godmother, They all have pets, like seriously though, they all live in a mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedmoresleep2468/pseuds/Ineedmoresleep2468
Summary: Damian (apparently) needs to work on his people skills so Drake has some friends that should help. Wait what are those things that are flying. What is happening?In which Damian moves in with the Court and it goes as well as everyone expects it to.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this came from me having no homework in study hall and know is one of the longest chapters that I have ever written.

Damian Point of View

They were sending me away. Apparently, it was Father’s idea and Drake backed him, he knew some people who would be able to help me ‘get more people skills’. That also meant that I would be finishing University away from my family and (regrettably) Jon. I would not be able to bring Titus or Alfred. I am leaving in the morning so I have to pack.

As I walked to breakfast the next morning I heard a conversation in the next room.

“Seriously Tim!?!” Brown.

“You know it was the best bet, he is like us and even if he wasn’t M is the best. It will be best for him.” Wait, what. Like him how? I was going to go in and demand an answer but decided against it when I heard the door open. Cassandra, Duke, Brown, and Drake were in on whatever this is!

Time skip to After the Plane

We had finally arrived in Paris when Tim hailed a taxi (they were escorting me; him and Brown, like why) and we started driving. Soon we left the city limits and came to a mansion almost as grand as Wayne manor. When we arrived Tim paid the taxi driver and we walked up the drive and to the door when a man as polished as Alfred opened the door and showed us into a sitting room that was tastefully decorated. 

“Where is M?” Tim asked the butler.

“She and the rest of the business class had a test. The rest are at work or working on schoolwork.” He said.

“Thank you, Hugo. It is always lovely to see you.” Stephaine said.

Then three motorcycles turned into the drive and pulled up, they appeared to be three women around his age who also appeared to be well muscled. One was dressed in a burgundy sheath dress, black ankle boots, a black blazer, and a black purse. The second one was wearing a yellow knee-length dress, black calf-high boots, a black sweater, and a black purse. The final one was wearing a red skirt, a black button-up, a black purse, and a pair of black ankle boots. 

When they went up to the house the one in front took off her helmet revealing a woman with bluebell eyes and hair that was so dark it had blue reflections. Though she had a slight baby face she gave off the feel of someone who could destroy you with a word. The one to the left had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she is used to, and expects to be, obeyed. The final one has honey eyes and the same hair as the first one. That person looked like she could, and would, fight me to defend her friends.

Wait, I recognized the first one, she is Marinette, that was M! My honorary cousin who is the daughter of one of the most deadly women in the league, Sabine Cheng. 

“Hi, M.”  
“Nice to see you M”

“Tim, Steph, little cousin.” She spoke

“Wait, little cousin?” Seems like Tim did not know.

“His mother is my godmother. My mom is an angel of the league.” Marinette continued, “Gami’s mom was one as well.”

They looked shocked, serves them right for sending me here with no warning. 

“Anyway, Damian you like green and black right. They told me that those were your favorite so I hope that your room is satisfactory. They also told me that you like to paint, so we set up a painting room next to my sewing room.” Marinette told me as she walked down a hallway. 

She opened the door which revealed a room with black walls, a black desk, an emerald green armchair, an emerald green desk chair, and emerald green bed, and an assortment of emerald green and black furniture. Strangely, there was a dollhouse. There was a bathroom connected to my room and a walk-in closet. 

“Follow me to the library, we are getting your credits switched from Gotham University to the Pantheon-Sorbonne University, that is where everyone else in the house goes.” By that time Drake and Brown had gone to put their stuff in their room. I watched as she did that and soon she was done but she did not move.

“As a welcome to the house gift please pick a piece of jewelry that speaks to you,” She had opened a safe that was hidden in the desk. 

“Why? Why are you being nice to me?” Finally, I found my voice and spoke.

“Because your family. We don’t care about your past.”

“What Milady means to say, is that we don’t care about anything but you. Sure, you’ve made mistakes in the past, but everyone makes mistakes.” A new voice rang from behind me, a blonde male with green eyes. “Adrien” he held his hand out for me to shake.

“Now pick a piece of jewelry.” Marinette reminded me as she looked at me with old eyes that spoke of ageless wisdom.

I looked over them, there were chokers, headbands, bracelets, rings, and a bunch of jewelry. A subconscious part of me guided me towards a watch that was black with white details. I pointed at it and said,

“This one.” I looked up to see Marinette and Adrien smirking at me, 

“Put it on and follow me,” Marinette said, with a knowing glint in her eyes. 

When I put it on I saw a flash of light and a black creature with white eyes appeared,

“Greetings, I am Pounce, panther kwami.”

“What?”

They motioned for me to follow them as Marinette pulled a book and a door opened. They led me through it and as I walked with them I got a sense of belonging, of peace. When suddenly we passed a point and I felt a change take over my body, I had, somehow, changed clothes from a suit to another suit that was all black except for a white bow tie that was undone.

“I promise I will explain everything, Damian. Just trust me.” Marinette had changed clothes, she now had on an off-shoulder mermaid tail dress that was dark red, black heels, and her hair was in an intricate updo with a red hairpin. So had his other guide, he had a black suit with an emerald green button-down.

They walked to a large room that was like the bat cave and a ballroom in one with comfortable furniture, a sparring mat, a kitchenette, and a bunch of people.

“Welcome to the Court of Miracles, Damian Marquee of Battle.”

“What?” Great going me, such an intelligent answer.

“I assume the Leauge has told you about the miraculous.” After seeing me nod Marinette continued, “We are the wielders of them, and with perfect miraculous compatibility comes a title. For example, I am Marrinete Duipen-Cheng, Guardian of Miracles, Duchess of creation, Lady luck, Head strategist, and official Ambassador of the Miracle Court. Along with a title we are also born ready for what miraculous we are destined to receive. You have always been stronger, faster, and more durable than a normal human.”

After I had gotten over the fact that my adopted cousin was the highest-ranking person in a court of super-powered humans, they came and introduced themselves to me.

“Adrien, Duke of destruction, Lord of bad luck, and General. Weilder of the black cat miraculous.”

“Chloe, Marquees of Subjection and Head of Public Relations. Weilder of the bee miraculous.”

“Alya, Marquees of Illusion, and I run the website with news and information about the Court. Weilder of the Fox miraculous.”

“Mirelle, Marquees of Emotion, Aurora and I create videos and interview members of the Court. Weilder of the Peacock miraculous.”

“Nathaniel, Marquee of Transmission, and I am the guy in the chair when we patrol. Weilder of the Butterfly miraculous.”

“Nino, Marquee of Protection, I head the backup squad. Weilder of the Turtle miraculous.”

“Kagami, Countess of Power, General. Weilder of the Dragon miraculous.”

“Luka, Count of Instincts, calming presence. Weilder of the Snake miraculous.”

“Myline, Countess of Multiplication, spy. Weilder of the Mouse miraculous.”

“Ivan, Count of Strength, part of the backup squad. Weilder of the ox miraculous.”

“Max, Count of Innovation, technology provider. Weilder of the horse miraculous.”

“Kim, Count of Jubilation, part of the backup squad. Weilder of the monkey miraculous.”

“Alix, Countess of Time, I tell people what not to do from the space-time continuum. Weilder of the Rabbit miraculous.”

“Juelika, Countess of Courage, shadow slinker. Weilder of the Tiger miraculous.”  
“Marc, Count of Overcoming, I help out Nathaniel and am on the backup squad. Weilder of the Goat miraculous.”

“Sabrina, Countess of Loyalty, I go on finding missions. Weilder of the Dog miraculous.”

“Rose, Countess of Honesty, I help civilians after an attack. Weilder of the Pig miraculous.”

“Aurora, Countess of Cleverness, I help with strategy. Weiler of the Raven miraculous.”

“You already know me but I am the Countess of Compassion. Weilder of the Wolf miraculous.” BROWN is a member of the court!?!

“You know me as well, Count of Awakening at your service. Weilder of the Rooster miraculous.” Drake. I should have expected him to be apart of this after he brought me here.

“Hi! Count of Foresight. Weilder of the Hawk miraculous.” How did Duke get here? Is Cass in on this as well?

Then a woman stepped up and started to sign, ‘Marquees of Secrets.’ There is the answer to my question, Cass is in on this.

“Ondine is at a swimming competition and couldn’t make it and Felix is in London,” Alya said.

“Do you want to unpack Damian? I know it can be a bit shocking. We can call you down when it is time for dinner.” Mirelle

“Thank you, I think I will.”

After I told Marinette that yes, I can find my way back to my room and I don’t need a guide. I started the walk back to my room. As I walked Pounce, my kwami, started to explain how I get my powers and what they are. When I got back to my room Pounce went to the dollhouse, that solved that mystery. I started to put things away in the drawers and closet. When I opened the door to the closet I saw that there was a beautiful katana there with a note.

Hi Damian, hope you like this gift. I hope you join the swordsmanship club.  
-Kagami


	2. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted next chapter.

Hi, to those of you who for some reason like this story please comment any ideas you have for a bonding activity for the house. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism.


End file.
